


Evolution Does That

by raendown



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [144]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21574801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: If Kakashi had known this was possible he would have taken steps to prevent it. In the end he's glad he didn't.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 Drabbles [144]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533161
Comments: 14
Kudos: 200





	Evolution Does That

If Kakashi had to make a list of his least favorite places in the world hospitals would make it somewhere in the top five. Even the heavy ever present stink of chemicals that burned his nose couldn’t cover the underlying scent of death and sickness that never quite went away even in the halls with patients who were on the path to mending well. Even here in the clinic where ANBU and high level shinobi came to be privately examined far away from the wings full of permanent residents he could still smell it.

His only consolation today was that the doctor hadn’t asked him to remove his mask. One of the very few perks of visiting as a member of the black ops. Protecting his identity was all important – despite the fact that his silver hair rather gave it away.

“Thank you for your patience, Hound-san,” the doctor told him, pulling off his disposable gloves with a sharp snap of rubber. “An easy examination today, if a bit of a surprising one.”

“What’s the prognosis?”

“Nothing too life threatening. Bruised ribs, nasty cut on your shoulder, and what looks like two and a half weeks pregnancy. Congratulations.”

Kakashi stared at the man. “I’m a _boy_.”

“You’re an omega,” his doctor shot back. “It happens occasionally. Male omega pregnancies aren’t nearly as rare as they used to be. Evolution does that.”

“Right…”

His mind drifted away for the rest of the examination, more grateful than ever that the ANBU mask covered his face and therefore the hot blush stretching from the roots of his hair down past his chin. If there was any important information being said he would need to come back and have someone repeat it because all he could hear at the moment was a constant stream of white noise.

When he left the appointment he did so on unsteady legs that wobbled him over the rooftops until he remembered the new passenger riding inside his belly and dropped to the ground. It took twice as long to cross town that way so by the time he reached Genma’s house he was nearly shaking with panic. The other man took one look at him and dragged him inside, pushing him down on the nearest soft surface where he could nuzzle against Kakashi’s cheek and rumble soothingly. It sort of helped. Enough so that he was able to choke out a few words at least.

“I have…news…”

“You had a checkup today, didn’t you? I take it that didn’t go so well.” Genma pressed a little tighter against him when Kakashi trembled.

“So. Don’t be mad.”

“Well that’s not a good way to start.”

Kakashi cleared his throat and wondered if he should suggest they separate themselves before going on. It wasn’t like they were officially an item, more like unconfirmed fuck buddies since they’d never really talked about whatever this was between them, but he couldn’t quite bring himself to ask. Not yet. If Genma was about to be angry at him then he was going to take all the comfort he could first.

“On a high note my injuries weren’t nearly as bad as I expected them to be. But, uh, on another note I am apparently…pregnant.”

“Come again?”

“If I’d known it was possible I would have insisted on using protection.” The lump in his throat made it difficult to swallow down a whine. “I’m sorry.”

Genma was silent for a few seconds before taking Kakashi’s face between his hands in an achingly gentle grasp. "Don’t you ever apologize for making me the happiest man in this village. You’re pregnant. We’re having a baby!”

He dove in for a kiss then and the way he began to purr happily in the back of his throat had Kakashi thinking maybe it was a good idea to have that conversation about where they stood after all – even if he was fairly sure he’d already figured it out for himself just now.


End file.
